Emperor Harold II "The Great" Of Suryor
Emperor Harold II of Suryor '''(Harold Edward Magnus Edmund; October 14th 2528 - December 1st 2635) also known as '''Harold The Great or Harold The Old was the supreme Emperor of the Suryorian Empire from his father's death on his 3rd birthday, until his own death. His gargantuan reign 104 years is the longest in Suryor's history. This makes him not only the longest reigning monarch of Suryor, but also the longest reigning human monarch of a nation in the history of The Ollieland Galaxy. Early Life Harold was born on the 14th of October 2528 in the Royal Palace, in Suryor. His mother was Empress Maudina of Suryor, and his father was Emperor Harold I of Suryor. Harold was baptised on January the 3rd, and named Edward after his paternal grandfather, who had died 1 year before his birth, Magnus after his maternal grandfather, and Edmund after his deceased maternal uncle. Harold was an only child, as 5 months after his birth his father had an accident during a hunt, which left him paralysed from the neck down. Harold' father died on Harold's 3rd birthday - the 14th of October 2531, at the age of 31. Early Reign Harold was crowned Emperor of Suryor on the 30th of October 2531. It was declared by his late father's doctor that Harold's mother, Maudina, will act as regent until Harold came of age. Harold's duties were limited to one or two state visits per year, whilst his mother managed and ruled the Empire. On Harold's 16th birthday, the regency was officially declared over, and Harold was given full power and responsibility over Suryor. Marriage and Children On the 25th of August 2546, Harold met Princess Madeline of Kahzland, when her family came on a state visit. She was the eldest child of the King and Queen of Kahzland, and second-in-line to the throne after her younger brother, James. Harold was instantly became madly in love with her, and they became engaged on the 1st of June 2548. However, as Madeline was 2 years his senior, Harold's mother forced them to hold the wedding back one year. Harold and Madeline were finally married on the 2nd of July 2549, after one year, one month and one day of engagement. Their first baby was a son, Prince Edward, who became Harold's heir at birth. They later had 4 more children between 2551 and 2558. Later Life Harold celebrated his silver jubilee in 2556, when he was 28. He celebrated his golden jubilee in 2581, diamond jubilee in 2591, platinum jubilee in 2601 and oak jubilee in 2611. Harold's wife Madeline died at the age of 73 in 2599. Harold famously went into a coma for 8 days after he heard the news. Harold's great-grandson and direct heir, Edward, was born in 2608. Harold celebrated his 100th Centennial Jubilee on the 30th of October 2631, at the age of 103. It was broadcast around The Ollieland Galaxy, and the celebrations were attended by many people, including the King of Enkland, King of Kahzland, Duke of Xnob, newly elected Prime Minister Terence Imprint, the Grand Admiral of Sepatia and the King of Maykolo to name a few. Death Harold health had been deteriorating since his wife's death in 2599, but in 2630, it started getting far worse. By 2633, Harold was confined to his bed, was practically blind, mostly deaf and had severe breathing problems. Harold finally died on the 1st of December 2635, at the age of 107, and after 104 years as Emperor. Harold had outlived both his son and grandson, so the crown was passed to his great-grandson, Edward. Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Centenarians Category:Emperors of Suryor Category:Suryorian Category:Suryor Royal Family Category:Ancestors of King Charles of Enkland Category:Emperors